Club Penguin Ultimate Game Show
by caramel82
Summary: There are 2 teams, 14 penguins (or is there), 1 prize. All the 14 penguins will be competing to win the ultimate prize. Are you up to the challenge? Join now!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone and welcome to Club Penguin Game Show!

I would like to welcome our host Cadence and her pal Lolz. Right after these messages

Do you penguins want to win a prize or should I say money? Well you can by entering the Club Penguin Ultimate Game Show! Well what are you waiting for enter it to win it all!

Okay we are back we are going to need six penguins to star in the game show. I need to know your penguin's name, gender, wear, personality, likes and dislikes and any interesting facts about your penguin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lights, Camera, Action!" Camera operator said.

Hello everyone and welcome to Club Penguin Ultimate Game Show! As you already know I am your host D.J. Cadence and my pal Lolz who will be my helper for this game show. Now that we know each other lets give a warm welcome to our contestants Rani, Sirius, Nicole/Pinkylover, Cuddles, Delek, BellyKid, Herbert, Rocky, Gary, Rookie, Cece, Paige (which is me), Franky, and Rockhopper! Okay now that you the contestants and I its time to divide them into teams. Okay team Fighting Dolphins consist of Herbert, Bellykid, Rockhopper, Sirius, Paige, Nicole, and Rocky. "Ugh I am stuck with Herbert" Nicole said. "What's that suppose to me?" Herbert said yelling. "Okay Herbert and Nicole say your sorry and then breath in and out" Rocky said. "No thank you" Nicole said. "Well I wasn't going to say sorry anyways annoying brat" Herbert said. "What did you say Herbert" Nicole said. Okay moving on! Now where were we oh now I remember team flaming meteor, team flaming meteor is Cece, Cuddles, Gary, Rookie, Franky, Rani, and Delek. Okay now that you know who your team consist of get in them now! "You didn't have to yell" Bellykid said wiping her knife with a cloth.

Team Fighting Dolphins-

"Do you want to know the secret to wining" Herbert said with a devious smile. "Okay I guess…" Sirius said. "Cheating!" Herbert said. "We are not going to cheat we can win this without cheating" Paige said. "I am confused what are we talking about" Rocky said whispering it to Gary. "What makes you think I know I wasn't even paying the slightest attention" Gary said.

Team Flaming Meteor-

"I can't believe they separated me and Rocky" Cece said. "I can't believe you won't get over that" Rookie said. "Come on Rookie and Cece lets not fight" Cuddles said and then smiled a little when she finished her sentence. "Your right Cuddles" Cece said. "Is the challenge ever going to start " Dalek said. "I don't think its going to start now" Rani said.

"Okay about you penguins stop talking and maybe we will start the first challenge! Meet me and Lolz in this same room right here in 25 minutes!" Cadence said yelling then clearing her throat. "You didn't have to yell again I mean we are all here and listening" Bellykid said walking away afterwards.

**Okay I am going to stop it right here. I hope you liked it. Now I just time to think about the first challenge. I will have the next chapter in 3-5 days depending if I am busy.**


	3. Chapter 3 First Challenge!

Since I did not have many things to do, today I was able to write this chapter earlier.

In the Game Hall

"Okay finally no one is talking and everyone is here," Cadence said.

"Just get on with it" Herbert said annoyed.

"Fine. For your first challenge is you must face your fears!" Cadence said.

"You got be kidding me" Paige said scared.

"She's not.. sadly" Sirius said.

"We can go last." Cece said

"I rather go first I am not afraid of anything" Rookie said

"Yeah sure like we are suppose to believe that" Franky said.

"Enough with the talking everyone Cadence is trying to speak you may proceed Cadence" Cuddles said.

"Thank you Cuddles" Cadence said smiling.

"Okay Cadence I will go first, I am ready to face my fears" Rocky

"Okay good luck Rocky" Bellykid said

"Okay Rocky here you go" Cadence said

"A piece of paper?" Rocky said

"Just open it and see what it says" Rani said.

*****Unfolding the paper*

"I FAILED EVERYTHING!?" Rocky said surprised.

"This is my worst nightmare! Then she fainted" (Rocky)

"Is she going to be okay?" Nicole said

"Its hard to tell" Cadence said.

"Who's next? I don't want to go right now" Dalek said.

"Okay this is boring" Rockhopper said

"Your totally right" Gary said

"Fine what do you people suggest" Cadence said

"Scavenger hunt" Rockhopper said

"Invention making" Gary said

"Dance a-thon" Rocky said getting up from the floor and also Cece said it at the same time

"I like your idea Rocky and Cece. Okay everyone get on the dance floor" Cadence said

"Do we have to?" BellyKid said

"Yes you do" Cece said

"I have the costumes" Rocky said

"I REFUSE TO WEAR A PINK DRESS!" Rani said throwing the dress as far as she could.

"Same here" Bellykid said putting it in the trash can

"I like that pink bow *pointing to the pink bow next to the dress*" Sirius said as she put it on her hair

"You can have it Sirius" Rocky said

"Thanks Rocky" Sirius said

"I mean we are in the same team we got to stick together" Rocky said

"Yeah..totally" Sirius said

"FINE NO COSTUMES JUST DO THE DANCE SO I CAN ELIMINATE SOMEONE" Cadence said very frustrated

"Fine if I have to " Dalek said

Rockhopper VS. Dalek

Sirius VS. Rookie

Paige VS. Franky

Herbert VS. Rani

Cuddles VS. Bellykid

Rocky VS. Cece

Gary VS. Nicole

"Okay so Team Fighting Dolphins meet me at the Pizza Shop" Cadence said

"Why there?" Rocky said

"Because I said so" Cadence said

"Okay the way this works is you have to vote with this pad ***points to pad***" Cadence said

"Okay done" Rockhopper said

"Bye Rockhopper!" Everyone from Team Fighting Dolphins said

"You voted me off?!" Rockhopper said

"No. okay yes." Nicole said.

"Bye bye Rockhopper" Herbert said

"I am surprised you weren't voted off Herbert" Paige said

"I know right" Rocky said


	4. Chapter 4 Talent Show

"I would give a review of what happen last time but I think you already know what happen" Cadence said.

"What are you going to make us do this time" Herbert said bored.

"Okay for your next challenge is TALENT SHOW" Cadence said excitedly.

"Cool! Does everyone have to do it?" Sirius said.

"Do we have to like you know dress up?" Bellykid said

"No only 3 of your teammates are suppose to do it and no you don't have to dress up" Cadence said

"Okay so who wants to do it?" Cuddles said.

"I will do it!" Cece said raising her flippers.

"I will do it too" Rookie said.

"I will just watch" Rani said

"Yeah same" Delek.

"I will do it" Franky said.

"Great we have our 3 penguins" Gary said.

"Who are we choosing" Paige said

"All I know is that I am participating in the talent show" Rocky said.

"I guess I will do it" Sirius said.

"Fine I will do it" Bellykid said.

"Hey! I WANTED TO DO IT" Herbert said yelling.

"Don't worry Herbert you will get over it and Bellykid said it first" Nicole said.

"True that" Paige said.

"Okay are we ready?" Cadence said

"YES WE ARE" Every penguin shouted.

"Fudge I forgot something" Herbert said

"Really Herbert?" Nicole said.

"Good luck everyone" Rani said.

"Yeah you will do great." Delek said.

"Okay team Flaming Meteor gets to go first" Cadence said

"Yay!" Cece said.

***Cece danced, Franky sang and Rookie used is jet pack and did tricks***

"Wow. They are good" Nicole said.

"Yeah! Go Cece and Franky and Rookie" Rani said cheering.

"Yeah. Keep it up!" Delek said.

"YOU GUYS ARE DOING GREAT" Cuddles said happy.

"Okay that was really good. Now for the Fighting Dolphins." Cadence said"

***Rocky danced, Sirius played music with an mp3 player and **

**sang along to it and Bellykid did tricks with her knife***

"You guys are doing really good" Nicole said.

"They are amazing" Cuddles said

***Clapping*** "good job guys!" Paige said

"That should have been me" Herbert said mad.

"Okay thanks guys you were good too. Okay now lets our judges decided which are Aunt Arctic, PH and Sensei!" Cadence said.

"I liked Fighting Dolphins a lot they had so much spirit so I choose them" Sensei said.

" I really enjoyed the Flaming Meteors performance" PH said.

"My vote goes to team Fighting Dolphins" Aunt Arctic said

*Everyone from team fighting dolphins were cheering"

"Okay team Flaming meteor follow me"

"Okay so you have to vote with this pad who you want to kick out" Cadence said.

"Okay." Delek said

"Done" Rani said

"Finished" Cuddles said.

"Okay the majority of voted were to vote off was Rookie." Cadence said.

"What?! This is outrageous I will be back and you will all pay for voting me off" Rookie said

"Bye Rookie" Cece said

**Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I took so long. This is quite a long chapter so I hope I didn't bored you. I promise that I will have the next chapter ready in 3-5 days. Thanks for being patient!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Disaster

"Last time our contestants faced on a three on three talent show. The losing team, which was the Flaming Meteor, voted off Rookie. Rookie left the island saying he will be back for more. And that what happened on Club Penguin Ultimate Game Show!" Cadence said.

"Hello everyone before you say something I decided to give you guys your confessional time." Cadence said.

"That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard in my entire life!" Herbert said.

"You sure about that?" Paige said.

"Why don't you try it?" Cadence said.

"I will try it" Cuddles said entering the room

**CONTESTANT ALONE TIME~**

"Well this is not so bad I mean I get to say stuff that no one else will know about." Cuddles said

"Finally a place where I can be alone for just a couple of minutes to read this really interesting book" Rocky said

***Sharping knife*** "My knife has to be very sharp in order for me to stab things" Bellykid said.

**END OF CONTESTANT ALONE TIME**

"What's today's challenge?" Sirius said

"Today challenge is you have to survive in the wilderness for the whole night and run back to the cove as fast as you can" Cadence said with a devious smile.

"Do we have to?" Cece said

"Um yes." Cadence said

"No thank you" Nicole said

**CONTESTANT ALONE TIME~**

"This shouldn't be hard I mean what's the worst that can happen" Dalek said.

"This is kind of like the Hunger games not really but it doesn't matter because I don't want anyone to die" Cuddles said

"This should be fun but then again I have to survive in the forest with Herbert" Rani said.

"I am going to win yeah that's right who's going to win if you said me then you are absolute right," Franky said

**END OF CONTESTANT ALONE TIME**

"Well its 6:00 you better start ending to the forest before all the things you need to survive is long oh and try to wake up early and wake you teammates early so you will win" Cadence said

"WAIT A SECOND I HAVEN'T EATEN IN 1,2,3,4!" Cece said

"She means is we haven't eaten for 2 days 48 hours," Rocky said

"Fine go to the pizza parlor and I will have pizza for everyone" Cadence said

***Making pizza*** Oh hey Cadence. Chef said

"Hello I need you to make 11 pizzas with fish on it and make it really spicy" Cadence said

"You got it" Chef said.

"This better be good pizza," Herbert said

"Yeah. But I am sure it will be delicious" Pinkylover68 said

"Can't wait to eat me some pizza," Cuddles said

"Yeah I am hungry" Bellykid

"Finally the pizza is here," Sirius said

"You know I could have made you pizza with this device" Gary said

"Was it going to be good pizza?" Franky said.

0_0 Gary's face reaction.

"Dig in everyone" Chef said with a smile that faded away in 3 seconds.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! This is way to SPICY I NEED WATER AND FAST!" Cece screamed

"OUCH! I BURT MY TONGUE BECAUSE OF THIS PIZZA!" Herbert yelled

"Well I am not eating this pizza" Dalek said

"Thank goodness I did not take a bite out of this pizza" Rani said

"Let me guess you put hot sauce on the pizza" Bellykid said

"Ew! My pizza taste really disgusting!" Sirius said

"It doesn't taste spicy?" Paige said

"No." Sirius said

"I guess I put hot sauce on some of them and rotten fish on the other" :D Chef said

"Okay I guess we will save the challenge that we were suppose to do another day." Cadence said

"WE WANT BETTER PIZZA" Every penguin said.

"You want better pizza make it yourself"

"Fine we will! Rocky how do we make pizza?" Cece said

0_0 Rocky's face reaction "I am not going to answer that"

"Fine then!" Cece said

"Well I can bake maybe I can make us some chocolate or strawberry favored pizza" Paige said

"Okay as long as I am eating something that taste good." Herbert said

"Until next time well if there's a next time…." Cadence said.

"Hey Bellykid I need to borrow your knife to cut this fruit" Rocky said.

"No way get your own knife" bellykid said

***Rocky and Bellykid fighting for the knife and accidently pushed Cadence into the water***

"Hey! Yeah like I said if there is a next time. I am your host D.J. Cadence" Cadence said

**What did you all think about this chapter? Was it good or bad? By the way, I need to know your penguin's fears. So when you have the time please tell me ****. All right like I always say I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Surprise!

**Sorry to keep you waiting to read this chapter I was very busy this week. I had to buy my school supplies, then it was my brother's birthday, then I went out for lunch, had to finish my summer homework, I went to the pool and then I check the calendar and find out I only have 10 more days of fun before I go back to school.**

Strawberry: Hey Cadence!

Cadence: Hello Strawberry!

Strawberry: Cadence are you sure you can run a game show

Cadence: I know what I am doing Strawberry!

Strawberry: You just want me to believe that so I can give you a million coins!

Cadence: That is so not true! I care about Cece, Rocky, Franky, and the others health.

Strawberry: Oh you do good than I hope you remember about the newest additions we talked about.

Cadence: I do I do.

Strawberry: Good.

Camera Guy: Cadence we are on.

Cadence: Have to go Strawberry!

Cadence: Oh we are back. Okay last time our contestants fooled around so much we were not able to start our challenge. However, they ate terrible pizza and they thought they can make better pizza well they were wrong they ended up catching fish and cooking it. Lets HOPE we can do today's challenge!

**At the pizza parlor:**

**With Team Fighting Dolphins-**

Sirius: Fish pizza? I asked for chocolate covered pizza with jellybeans and sprinkles on it.

Chef: You get what you get! Drinks are over there!

Sirius: *sighs*

Rocky: What is wrong Sirius?

Sirius: It feels like no one listens to me.

Rocky: Well maybe they will listen to you if you yell at them or talk even louder

Sirius: Yell? I cannot yell at someone for no reason.

Rocky: What I mean is um… got it! Do you see the pizza I have?

Sirius: Yes.

Rocky: How about if I take it from you what would you do?

Sirius: Slap you?

Rocky: What? No I of course not.

Sirius: Punch you?

Rocky: Okay here is a hint: you should NOT do anything that can hurt me

Sirius: Yell at you?

Rocky: Yes, you would insult me, yell at me or you could just simply snatch it from me.

Sirius: Oh okay. Thanks Rocky!

Rocky: Know that I helped you. Can you do something for me?

Sirius: Sure! What do you need me to do?

Rocky: I want you to join an alliance with me.

Sirius: AN ALLIANCE!

Rocky: Shh!

Sirius: Oh sorry. An alliance!

Rocky: Yes. Well what is your answer?

Sirius: Fine.

Bellykid: Everyone CADENCE IS COMING IN 10 SECONDS!

Paige: Okay!

Herbert: Who cares!

Cadence: Okay everyone guess what?

Cuddles: What?

Cadence: This time you have to survive in the wilderness and face your fears! You have to spend the whole night in the forest. When its morning you have to race all the way back with your team to the Town.

**Contestant Confessional Time:**

Cuddles: This is bad, really bad! I do not want to face my fears I rather lose 1 million dollars than face my fears!

Dalek: Okay let me get this straight. Cadence is making a=us do two challenges in one!

Rani: Well let us look on the bright side. At least once we face our fears we will not have any more fears.

Gary: If only I can trick Cadence into thinking I am afraid of singing. Wait what am I saying of course I can trick her into thinking I am afraid of singing.

**End of Contestant Confessional Time**

**With Team Flaming Meteor:**

Cece: Okay everyone remember lets pick face your fears first then the survive wilderness

Dalek: That is what we are supposed to do.

Cuddles: Yeah.

Rani: I am so scared.

Gary: We will all be fine with this!

Cuddles: What's that?

Gary: This machine lets us speed up time so we can face our fears in less than 20 seconds!

Rani: Does it even work?

Dalek: Is it safe to use?

Gary: Let's find out.

Cece: Um I know I'm no genius but something tells me that is a machine that will explode

Rani: No really Sherlock?

Gary: *clicks button*

***Machine explodes***

Cuddles: I had a feeling that was going to happen.

Rani: Yeah same here.

Dalek: Well Gary you ….

Gary: I know I do you don't have to say it Dalek

Cadence: Okay we are going to start with team Fighting Dolphins. As you can see over here is a wheel.

Bellykid: Okay so do I spin it now?

Cadence: Actually Cece already volunteered

Cece: That's right! (Spins the wheels)

***Lands on Paige***

Cadence: Okay follow me Paige!

Paige: It just had to land on me.

Cadence: You said you were scared of bees stinging you well in that room we have some angry bees

Paige: Why does life hate me so?

Cadence: Well go in.

***Paige enters the room full of bees*** "Nice bees" Paige said as she was panicking

*The bees started stinging her and she started screaming*

2 hours later Paige was sent to the emergency room.

"Okay who's next?" Cadence said.

Cece: (spins the wheel)

*Lands on Nicole*

Nicole: I am not afraid of anything

Cadence: Yeah I know.

Nicole: So should Cece spin it again?

Cadence: No because it says here that you don't want anything to happen to your precious puffles or family so what we did is made you puffles big and scary and are threaten to eat you.

Nicole: ***punches Cadence very hard in the arm*** Why would you do such a thing?!

Cadence: OUCH THAT HURT! Btw you should start running away.

Nicole: You will pay for this Cadence.

***Nicole starts running*** Nicole: Was able to convince the puffles to stop attacking her and soon realized that they weren't her puffles.

Cadence: Alright Cece spins the wheel again.

*Cece spins the wheel and it lands on both Sirius and Dalek.

Cadence: Since your both afraid of spiders.

Sirius: Lets just do this really quick.

Dalek: You didn't put slenderman in there right.

Cadence: Maybe I did maybe I didn't.

Me: Slenderman is very creepy and scary especially at night. DO NOT DOWNLOAD THE APP! Lesson learned.

**In the room**

Sirius: There you are Dalek.

Dalek: What are you talking about I am over here.

Sirius: If this is not you then who is this

Dalek: ITS SLENDERMAN AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sirius: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SPIDERS AND SLENDERMAN CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?

***Egg yolk drops on Sirius and Dalek head***

Sirius: I just had to say that.

Dalek: The door is locked we can not get out!

Sirius: It was nice knowing you.

Dalek: Is there any flashlight?

Sirius: I do not know.

(door suddenly opens)

Sirius: We are saved.

Dalek: It's probably just a trick.

Sirius: Its not a trick I see Rocky!

Dalek: Oh okay then.

Cadence: Okay Cuddles and Rani you are the last ones.

Sirius: No you have not done Cece, Gary, Herbert, or Rocky

Dalek: Yeah!

Cuddles: She did you guys were trapped there for 2 hours.

Cadence: Okay moving on! Cuddles there's an obstacle course waiting for you and as for you Rani there's some pink high heels and a pretty pink dress.

Rani: You hate me don't you?

Cadence: I don't hate you.

**Obstacle Course**

Cuddles: (jumping over hoops, racing, surfing, doing flips, and trying to cast spells) Why is not this wand working?

Chef: Cuddles you FAILED!

Cuddles: What? Let me try this again.

Chef: No! You failed read my beak. You Failed!

Cuddles: This can't be happening!

Chef: Well it is.

Rani: This is so ugly!

Cadence: Oh you forgot the to put on makeup.

Rani: Ugh!

Cadence: Rani do you even know how to put on makeup?

Rani: No. I don't wear makeup remember.

Cadence: That is what I thought because the makeup didn't come out nice.

Rani: 0_0 I don't want to hear another word from you Cadence! (going back to the dressing room)

Cadence: Well it looks like you the last one Bellykid

Bellykid: Yeah and.

Cadence: It's your turn to face the music.

Bellykid: Face the music? What?

Cadence: Nevermind. In this very small room with no windows and no way out until I open this door I have for you is spiders lots of spiders, the room also feels like your standing on the tip of a cliff a very high cliff.

Bellykid: ***gulp*** for how long?

Cadence: For 20 mins unless I forgot about you then 2 hours. If you get out before I come and get you your whole team loses.

Bellykid: Okay.

Cadence: Go in!

**In the small tight room**

Bellykid: All I have to do is survive 20 minutes then I can get out of this death trap

**20 Minutes Later**

Bellykid: Where is she? What is that on my leg? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Spider! ***Room starts to move back and forth*** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**40 Minutes Later**

Bellykid: That is it I am getting out of here. (Breaks open the open) Finally I am out I am alive

Cadence: And you lost for your team

Bellykid: Well you took way to long!

Cadence: So. You could not wait for me?

Bellykid: No.

**At the Cove**

Cadence: Okay team Fighting Dolphins you know how to eliminate someone but since there's a part 2 to this challenge you do not have to eliminate anyone.

Paige: Okay so why is the other team here?

Cadence: Because I have a surprise for all of you!

Herbert: Oh okay.

Cadence: Ok the surprise is that Peter K, Stompin' Bob, Rockhopper, PH, Aunt Arctic, Mckenzie, Brady, G Billy, Rookie, Dot, Jet pack guy and Sensei

Rocky: Ugh Rockhopper and Rookie are back?

Rookie: Yeah!

Cadence: Dot, Stompin' Bob, PH, McKenzie, Rookie, and G Billy will be in the Fighting Dolphins team. Rockhopper, Peter K, Brady, Jet pack guy, Sensei, and Aunt Arctic will be joining team Flaming Meteor

**Okay I am going to stop it here. I hoped you liked the chapter. Again I am really sorry it took so long. If I have some free time tomorrow or Sunday than I will write the next chapter **** Bye guys! **


	7. Chapter 7 - Rise and Shine!

**Hi everyone! **

Cadence: Okay last time our contestants faced their fears which was part 1 of the challenge, but little did they know that there were going to be new team members. Now for part 2 of today's the challenge.

**Contestant Confessional Time:**

Cece: *curling her hair* what? You have to dress to success.

Sirius: Our team is going to win this challenge.

Gary: I should start making some inventions to help us win challenges!

Rookie: Watch out team Flaming Meteor Rookie is back!

**End of Contestant Confessional Time**

At the pizza parlor:

Cadence: Okay our next challenge is going to be surviving in da wilderness.

Paige: How fun….

Bellykid: Lets just get this over with

Rocky: Okay remember, team does not separate no matter what! We must stick together

Dot: Yeah. So, do not make like a tree and leave!

Herbert: He made you in charge of us?

Nicole: Herbert can you not?

Cadence: Okay so in 5 minutes you have to start ending to the forest and stay there for the all night a survival kit and a map will be hidden somewhere in the forest. So try to be the lucky team that gets it. Then by morning try to run with your team as fast as you back to the cove.

**Contestant Confessional Time**

Stompin' Bob: This shouldn't be to hard.

Puffle Handler: Surviving in the forest? I can do that.

Cuddles: Cool! I can use all my skills that I learned from the hunger games movie and the book. Therefore, with my knowledge from that we are going to win.

Rani: I over heard when Chef and Cadence were talking that she put vicious puffles in the forest. But I can handle surviving in the forest with puffles with vicious puffles I mean hello Im a spy remember. I can handle anything well not everything but somethings.

**End Of Contestant Confessional Time**

In the forest

With team Flaming Meteor-

Dalek: Okay where do you guys think the map and the survival kit is?

Aunt Arctic: Cadence probably buried it!

Cuddles: No.

Rani: She must have buried it!

Cece: Your right Rani.

Gary: Your so smart Rani.

Aunt Arctic: Hey! I said that first. What am I invisible to you penguins?

Rockhopper: Don't worry Aunt Arctic they will pay for what they did.

Aunt Arctic: What did they do again?

Rockhopper: I will tell you later.

Sensei: Aunt Arctic want to join me, rockhopper's alliance

Aunt Arctic: Yeah sure.

Jet pack guy: Look it's the other team!

Brady: Where?

Jet pack guy: Made you look.

Brady: Not cool Jet pack guy.

Dalek: Can you guys stop fooling around?

Brady and Jet pack guy: No.

With team Fighting Dolphins

McKenzie: Where can the survival kit be?

Rookie: Um in the tree?

Dot: Rookie could you stop being so mean? This isn't you.

Franky: Guys! I found the map!

Paige: Awesome! Franky I could hug you.

Rocky: Hold up. Paige you like Franky?

Sirius: Oh snap!

Paige: What? Haha that's ridiculous.

Bellykid: Can we get off the love triangle topic.

Paige: Okay. What love triangle?

Rocky: Penguins say that Cadence likes Franky.

Paige: But they are friends

Sirius: You never know.

Franky: Hello? Guys?

Bellykid: Yeah?

Franky: Should we start making fire.

Mckenzie: Yeah what he said

Rocky: Oh yeah.

Paige: What about food?

G Billy: Well I had some berries. So maybe we can eat them.

Dot: I wonder what the other team is doing

With team flaming meteor

Rani: (fell in a hole) Ouch. Somebody help me! Hey, look it is the survival kit. I can survive down here.

Cuddles: Well at least we have fire to keep us warm.

***fire goes out***

Cuddles: Or not.

Cece: I feel like something is missing

Peter K: Really what?

Cece: My CURLING IRON!

Aunt Arctic: Don't worry Cece you will have it tomorrow morning.

Cece: Really?

Aunt Arctic: All you have to do to get your precious curling iron is wake us up early and yourself and run back to the Cove together as a team

Cece: I can actually do that!

Sensei: That's great Cece!

Dalek: Hey guys I just realized what are we suppose to eat!

Brady: Well I have some gum in my pocket.

Jet pack guy: We are doom

Rani: Lets see what we have in this survival kit we have water, some berries and puffle O's what do I need that for? Oh look a blanket and a pillow. Well I am definitely not using the blanket or a pillow.

Cuddles: Good night guys!

Dalek: Good night!

Aunt Arctic: Good night!

Cece: Good night!

Jet pack guy: Good night!

Brady: Good night!

Peter K: Good night!

Sensei: Good night!

Rockhopper: Good night!

Gary: Good night!

Rani: Good night myself!

With team Fighting Dolphins

Stompin' Bob: We should all take turns staying up so when morning comes the penguin that is awake wakes up the rest and we all run to the Cove.

Puffle Handler: Now that's a good idea

G Billy: I agree w/ them

Me: W/ means with. If you didn't know

Paige: Okay

Rocky: Okay I will do the 1st shift

Sirius: I will do the 2nd

McKenzie: I will do 3rd

Rookie: I wont do any

G Billy I will do the 4th

Dot: I will the 5th

Puffle Handler: I will do the 6th

Paige: I will the 7th

Rookie: Fine I will do the 8th

Stompin' Bob: I will do 9th

Franky: I will do 10th

Nicole: I will do 11th

Herbert: I will do 12th (sigh)

G Billy: We will switch every hour right now it is 7:00.

Nicole: Good night everyone!

Everyone from team Fighting Dolphins: Good night!

Morning

Me: The sun is shinning, the birds are chirping, are contestants sleeping. What a beautiful day!

Herbert: WAKE UP!

Stompin' Bob: What's wrong Herbert?

Herbert: We have to head the Cove!

Nicole: Oh right come on everyone this way

(everyone from team fighting dolphins running to the Cove)

Dalek: Hurry up everyone wake up!

Cuddles: Um Dalek.

Dalek: We have to head to the Cove

Cuddles: Um Dalek

Dalek: What?

Cuddles: Theres a huge vicious puffle behind you

Dalek: Oh nice puffle no need to hurt me

Puffle: (Opens up its large mouth showing its large pointy teeth every angry getting ready to eat someone)

Rani: Finally I got out of the hole. Oh look a huge angry puffle chasing my teammates like if it was about to eat them. Wait a second a huge puffle that is about to eat my teammates! Ahhh (starts running away)

Peter K: Run for your lives

Cuddles: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Cece: AHHHHHHHH!

Jet Pack Guy: Why me?!

Brady: Ahhhhhhhh I want to live!

Sensei: I wish I brought my card jitsu cards.

Aunt Arctic: could you forget about the stupid card jitsu for one moment. If you haven't realized our lives are at steak.

Rockhopper: This could be an adventure for us. Penguins vs. Huge Angry Puffle

Nicole: Hey look its team flaming meteors

Herbert: And a giant puffle chasing after them

Franky: A giant puffle chasing after them!

Paige: AHHHHHHHH!

Sirius: Every penguin for themselves!

Dot: everyone keep running towards the Cove!

Rookie: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Bellykid: A GIANT PUFFLE EATING US FOR BREAKFAST?! Didn't see this coming

Everyelse: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Puffle: (stops chasing them and goes back to where it belongs)

*Team fighting dophins wins*

Cadence: Team Fighting dolphins win!

Rocky: Yay! (high fives Sirius)

Franky: Woo!

**Contestant Confessional Time**

Rockhopper: I cant believe we lost and we were chased by a vicious puffle and we still lost

Gary: We lost?! I knew I should have made a device that can help us win!

Cuddles: Aw we lost I hope I don't get voted off

Nicole: We won! Woooo!

Paige: Yay! We won! Oh and I don't like Franky like that! I like Stompin' Bob! Did I just say that aloud! (Blushes)

Dalek: Oh come on we lost again! But next time I know we will win!

Rani: My team didn't realize until now that I was stuck in a hole for the night (sigh)

**End of Contestant Confessional Time**

At the Cove

Cadence: Okay the penguins that receive a jellybean are still in the game the penguin that gets a spicy jellybean is out! You know where to vote in the pad.

Cadence: Okay the penguins that survive are Cuddles, Dalek, Aunt Arctic, Gary, Rockhopper, Peter K, Jet pack guy, Rani, Cece.

Cuddles:

Dalek: Cool.

Aunt Arctic: Yeah!

Rockhopper: ;)

Jet pack guy: Awesome!

Cece: Yay!

Peter K: Alright!

Rani: Sweet!

Cadence: The last one goes to

Brady: :0

Sensei: :0

Cadence: Brady.

Brady: Yes!

Sensei: Can I at least work here?

Cadence: I will think about it.

Sensei: Okay.

Cadence: Fine you can work here but I get to kick you out when ever I want to.

Sensei: Sure

Cadence: Just kidding! Bye Sensei

Chef: (Sensei was blasted off with Gary's cannon)

Cadence: Until next time I am your host D.J. Cadence! On Club Penguin Ultimate Game Show!

**What did you think about the chapter? Did you like it or not? Well I will write the next chapter either this weekend or next weekend. Okay well bye! **


End file.
